Exile of the Unforgiven
by Neon Star
Summary: It is the time after the Ring. The Fellowship is dead, but they are now forced to enternal wondering, unless someone can find a way to free them.
1. Default Chapter

Middle earth and everything in it belong to Tolkien. Aidan belongs to me. All the Fellowship is in this. This is a long time after the War of the Ring, when everyone is dead and gone.  
  
Exile of the Unforgiven  
  
Some may call me sensitive. I didn't really have an idea on what that means until I got lost into the woods. The moment I entered them, I felt a chill, like of a long ago time that was long since gone, but its memory still remains. I somehow wondered away from my group, and did not realize that I was lost until later. When I did, the sun was setting and I knew it was pointless to continue on in the dark. Stumbling, I came to what had one time looked like a city. The cold seemed to come from it, but I ignored the feeling and went in to look around.  
  
I walked the somber halls quietly. I had thought that I would be spending the night in the forest until I stumbled, literally, upon these old ruins. I had no idea who had built them. But I was glad for a freaking place to stay. This is not the time of year to be lost in a deep dark forest. But it's my fault for wondering off. Hopefully I could find my way back in the morning.  
  
I set about finding a place to sleep in the woods, and while I did, I wondered who could have made such lofty buildings. Even now, in all ruin and hanging from the trees by thin supports, they look grand. I could just imagine how they had been when there were people here, be it whatever people made them, for Man could not have made these.  
  
I found a small building set near a small stream. I washed dirty hands and face in it. I also drank from it, not really caring if it was bad or not. To my surprise, it wasn't, but sweet and cold. A thought entered my mind that it was wrong to touch this stream, so I left it to go to the small building.  
  
I set the provisions that I had with me out. I unrolled my sleeping bag and lay down upon it, since it was a warm not, I did not need to get under the covers. The stars sparkled down upon me, and for a moment, I felt safe, like I had never been before. But it passed and soon I drifted off.  
  
Suddenly I was startled from my sleep by the sound of singing. Sitting up, I looked around to find a faint white/bluish tinged light coming from outside where I slept. Getting up, I walked slowly to the entrance and glanced outside. A gasp escaped my lips as my eyes fell upon the being standing outside.  
  
He could only be described as beautiful, almost so that he was beyond words. His hair was the color of moonbeams that trailed down his slender back. He was clothed in white garments that had silver embroidery into them. His ears were nearly covered by his hair, but I could see the pointed tips poking out. His face was heavenly; his eyes were deep pools of clear blue. But the look upon his face nearly broke my heart. It was sad, heart rending sadness, despairing. And from his mouth I heard the most wonderful song, so amazing that no words could describe it. But it to was also sad, as if he was lost and alone, with no way to save himself from this lonely despair. It was so painfully sad and beautiful that tears streaked down my face, mirroring the tears of light falling from his own heart felt eyes.  
  
He must have heard me, for he turned to me. He did not reach for the bow that hung on his back, or his daggers, but just looked at me.  
  
"Hello, who are thee?" he asked quietly, his voice like water flowing through my soul.  
  
"I think I would rather know who you are first," I said.  
  
He chuckled softly, but the sad look did not leave him.  
  
"That is fair. My name was Legolas, Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, Kind Thrainduil's son," he said and bowed slightly, "Now, who might you be?"  
  
"My name is Aidan. What do you mean by was and what is this place?" I asked.  
  
"This was once Lothlorien, one of the greatest cities of elves. What I meant when I said was, though I am still Legolas, I am no longer living," he said. 


	2. 

Thanks for the reviews! I will have more up later.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"No longer living?" I murmured in shock.  
  
Sure enough, I could see the shadows of trees through him, and I wondered why I hadn't noticed that I was talking to a ghost before.  
  
"Yes, I must have been dead for nearly two or three thousand years now," Legolas said softly.  
  
"I am sorry," I whispered.  
  
"Do not be. I had a full life before I finally died. Besides, it was lonely being the last, except for Gandalf. But now I am truly alone, though I know they are here," he said.  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"The Fellowship," he said.  
  
"The Fellowship? Who are they and why are you alone if they are here?" I asked, thoroughly puzzled.  
  
"We were once a band of friends though at the start, most of us were weary of each other. But after so much hardship, we made an unbreakable bond. Until now, for we are separated from each other by some barrier or other. I know they are here, for I can feel them, but I can not see or hear them except for the echoes of their voices," Legolas said softly.  
  
Then a slight warmth filled his sad eyes and he looked back at me.  
  
"If you see them, tell them that I am sorry," he said.  
  
"I will," I said softly, wishing I could ease his ever present grief.  
  
"Thank you," he said softly and faded away. 


	3. 

I turned, feeling that meeting Legolas was only the beginning.   
  
I then noticed the faintest of glows coming from deeper into the woods. This glow was different then Legolas's, for it held a gold shimmer instead of blue. I walked toward it, and it shone brighter through the old trees as I grew near. I came to a small clearing to behold another ghost.  
  
He was very different from Legolas, but no less brilliant and beautiful. He was as I am, a child of Men, but he was of a high breed, a breed that has disappeared from this earth. He was clothed in fine robes of white and gold, and upon his brow lay a golden crown. His hair was a rich dark brown, and his eyes held a warm fire within their hazel depths. Every vision of a royal knight was held within him, untouchable, but gentle nevertheless. No sound came from him, for his mouth was closed. But his eyes held unshed tears. In his strong hands he gently held a golden flower.   
  
"Arwen," he sighed softly, the sound like that of a sorrowed and pained man.  
  
He must have heard me approach for he turned toward me.  
  
"Hello, who are you?" he asked, his voice taking on the deep smoky tendrils of a gentle man.  
  
I figured since they were ghost, they couldn't hunt me down or something. In my heart, I knew that these had been good men once and that they still were, though dead.  
  
"I am Aidan, and you?" I asked.  
  
"I have many names. But you may call me Aragorn," he said.  
  
"Are you apart of the Fellowship?" I asked.  
  
He looked surprised.  
  
"Yes, how do you know of the Fellowship? Have you seen one of my companion?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I met the one called Legolas and he told me of it," I said.  
"Did he speak of anything else?" he asked.  
  
"He said that each of you was separated from the other by some barrier. And he told me to tell you he was sorry, though he did not say what for," I said.  
  
"I do not know what he could be sorry for, for he has done no wrong. But he is right, we are all here, trapped, with only the echoes of each other's presence to comfort and pain us. It is most unfortunate," he said.  
  
"Is the one you called for here as well?" I asked.  
  
A deeper sorrow settled over him.  
  
"No, she has passed from me, though I saw her dwell here in sorrow for a while, until she passed on, and faded from me. My evening star is too far from my grasp and I long for her for the rest of my days, as long as they are," he sighed sadly.  
  
I did not know what to say, for it tore at my heart how deeply sorrowed he was to be separated from his true love. But I did not need to speak, for he turned toward me again, his eyes filled with starlight and shadows of pain and sadness.  
  
"Carry my message with you. Tell the others I am sorrow, especially to Frodo, for I have wronged him the most," he said, and so passed from my sight as well.  
  
I sighed softly. This was getting more and more complicated by the minute. 


End file.
